Dalisor
Name - Kingdom of Dalisor Government Style - Monarchy with Monarchist Parliament Flag - A Golden Tree on a dark blue background with the three landmasses entwined in the branches. A Golden circle surrounds the tree, with birds on the outside facing in. Currency - The Dharma Capital - Dalisor Geography - The most important geological feature of Dalisor is the city of Dalisor, in the west, noted for being three Islands floated above the dead Old city. The isles of Slyvitrias, Catherous and Albosul are connected and contain all of the city and are very densely populated. Below, the Old City is entirely uninhabitable, unable to support life, forming a wide rotting circle. Beyond this, to the east, is mostly rolling hills and plains. There are some forests in the north, near the mountains and in the west and east, near the seas. The plains of Dalisor are home to many rich farmers who often own large tracts of land or plantations and make a tidy sum supplying the crowded Capital. Dalisor is located south of Dalysium and north of Svaartenskald and Vortalina, north west of Selemond and South east of Mefreet. History - Dalisor has been invaded and taken over by most nations that have had empires or conquering in mind; however, it has always managed to stay as a satellite state of sorts, absorbing the culture whilst keeping their own. In the past seven hundred years, Dalisor has stayed pretty constant in how it has been organized - the king has had the majority of the power, but the council has a slightly weaker power base. The reason the king is considered the main power in the past is because the council was too busy infighting to do much. During a period not too long ago, Dalisor formed what is known as the "Dalisorian Empire", which was a union with Iraygion and seizing of the nation of Svaartenskald as well as parts of Vortalina. Though not a large empire, it was very influential in it's inventions, learnings and culture, exporting these to other nations and influencing them. It's level of culture was ironically partly due to the times it had been invaded in the past - it mixed influences of all the other kingdoms that had owned it with their own styles for a unique style and ideas. Examples of these popular ideas are the Dalisorian Calender and the Dalisorian Measuring Standard. Dalisor eventually declined in territory and power, but still managed to keep itself free from other kingdoms and is still considered a main player in world affairs. Today - Now, most nations stay clear of trying to conquer Dalisor; they are worried that the King may know where to get hold of books to do what Alathar did, or to regain his lost magic, which would make him very powerful as a mage. Others fear that displacing the monarchy would destroy the subtle magics helping keep the place afloat. That is why most work from within Dalisor itself. A very large majority of the population live in the city, looking for work in industrial centers - the nobles in Dalisor used their influence to insure that very few other towns became as major industrial centers as Dalisor. The people living outside tend to work as farmers on the sweeping fertile plains, growing large amounts of produce to supply the "floatin' fats" in the city - many of these farmers are quite rich, having united their farms into massive plantation-style producing areas. Most of this outer area is patrolled by airship - all infantry is mostly used for function in Dalisor and is moved via airship if it is needed anywhere. In the far west, on the west coast, live the few noble families who don't live in Dalisor, in stately old style mansions in smaller fishing villages. Nobles may live here if their family has falling out of favour, is fearful of the politics in Dalisor or are simply tired and wish to "retire" their noble duties for more relaxed lifestyle. Most commoners there are of an old stock reluctant to leave, often Dalysian immigrants. On the east coast is the only major grouping of merchants outside of Dalisor, who make profit trading with other nations from the Bay of Lunas and the north and shipping them to Dalisor via airship. On the inside, Dalisor is starting to show signs of discontent and turmoil. Mostly this is because of the current King's steadily increasing repression of magic and magical creatures - using forces such as the City Watch, Royal Guard, Intelligence Guild and Mage Hunters to monitor and oppress the sections of the populace that would rise up. Though the king perhaps faces the largest threat from within, as varies members of the large Dalisorian nobility struggle to keep power or seize it. Category:Nations